poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Answer the Call of the Future
'''Answer the Call of the Future '''is the eighth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Emperor Gruumm joining forces with Ivan Ooze, The Harmony Force must join forces with the Seven PowerPuff Girls, the RowdyRuff Boys and the Time Force, S.P.D. and Energy Chaser Power Rangers and stop him along with Ivan Ooze's new robot like monster. Bridge and Sam doing their Training Session/Mane 10's new best day One day at Delta Base, Bridge and Sam were doing their training session as Sky keeps the base in good hands. Meanwhile at the 21st Century, Twilight and Pinkie Pie were taking their friends out for a drive around Silver Hills for a detour. Just then, They've met with Wes and Eric making sure they've stayed out of trouble. Busting Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing free/Morgana betrayed by his own master Meanwhile at Delta Base, Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing were broken free by Snide, Singe and Doomwing. As for Mora, Emperor Gruumm betrayed her and transformed her into Morgana and left her. Ivan Ooze makes a deal with the Emperor/Gluto becomes Ivan's new general At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze made a deal with Emperor Gruumm to help him with his revenge. At last, Emperor Gruumm excepted his offer. Then, Frax was rebuilt as he and Gluto became Ivan Ooze's new generals to his evil alliance. A new robot attacking Silver Hills/Twilight and her friends helps out the Time Force Rangers Back at Silver Hills, Ivan Ooze's first robot, OozeBot was attacking. Then, . Ransik gets a call from the future/Meeting the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys Meeting the Time Force Rangers/Gathering at the Clock Tower The S.P.D. Rangers begin their mission/Alex meets with his Ranger Team Mirage and Eric's chat about other groups of Power Rangers Emperor Gruumm attacks Silver Hills/The S.P.D. and Energy Chaser to the Rescue Regrouping at the Clock Tower/Morgana redeems herself to S.P.D. Ransik suffered his past of cruelty/Cadance helped Ransik remeber his redemption Ivan Ooze makes his new move/The Police Power Team Up begins The Powerpuff and Rowdyruff gives a hand/Defeating Emperor Gruumm OozeBot has grown bigger/A historical Megazord battle of all Twilight and her friends gave thanks/Beginning of a new brighter future Trivia *The Time Force, S.P.D. and Energy Chaser Rangers will make their appearance. *This episode will be referenced by Reinforcements from the Future, Pt 1 and 2 from Power Rangers Wild Force. *Bridge and Sam doing in the training session to beat the monster by the stimulation. *Morgana will reform and join the group of the S.P.D. Rangers by the team. *The Seven PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys come to meet the Mane 10, Ransik and his alliance. *The seven PowerPuff Girls, Police Ranger Boys, The Seven RowdyRuff Boys, Jen, Katie, Z, Syd, Kat, Nova, Morgana, Zoey and Melissa will sing Love Makes the World Go Round along with the Rainbooms. Songs #Love Makes the World Go Round - The Seven PowerPuff Girls, Jen, Katie, Z, Syd, Kat, Nova, Morgana, Zoey, Melissa, Police Ranger Boys, The Seven RowdyRuff Boys and the Rainbooms Transcript *Answer the Call of the Future (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes